The present invention relates generally to data storage, and more particular to quorum-based replication systems. Data storage is increasing in popularity as the world moves towards a digital age. Information once written in the pages of books and newspapers is now digitally available for searching, filtering, and analyzing from a variety of sources, such as the internet or a local database. Moreover, this information is more available than ever with the popularity of electronic devices, such as cell phones and computers, and the accessibility of such devices has resulted in vast amounts of user generated information, such as photos, comments, posts, and interactions with others. All of this data requires storage, and while data storage is relatively stable, it is possible for data servers storing such data to fail, losing potentially valuable information. In order to provide some fault tolerance, a system has been implemented in which identical data is stored in multiple locations forming what is known as a data replication service. In a data replication service, data is made redundant by replicating it across multiple storage devices, or nodes, within what is known as a replica set. If one of the nodes within a replica set fails, the data can be recovered from one of the other nodes within the replica set which has backed up the same data. The redundancy of the data within the cluster allows the data to remain accessible and the service to remain fully operational even in the face of some node failures.